El inicio de una bonita amistad
by Matsukazekun
Summary: [One Shot] Es el primer día en la pre-escolar para Tenma y se siente muy nervioso ¿Alguien podrá acabar con esa timidez del pequeño? TenmaxAoi, pasen y lean esta historia :D Espero sus Reviews, ya saben cualquier sugerencia, comentarios y/o críticas será bienvenida.


**¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic y no sé si sea bueno o no ^_^' (espero que no sean malos porfavor, onegai…) pero de todas maneras me esforzaré para mejorar en mi redacción y ortografía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inazuma eleven GO pertenecen a level5, así que solo los tomaré prestados para este fic. :D<br>**

**¡Disfruten de este fic! = D**

* * *

><p>~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~<br>.

**EL INICIO DE UNA BONITA AMISTAD**

* * *

><p>"Tenma-kun... Tenma-kun... Es hora de levantarse, la escuela empezará pronto" Una dulce voz hablaba mientras con una mano acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño.<p>

"Sólo cinco minutos más mamá, por favor…" Respondió.

"Pero hijo, no puedes llegar tarde a tu primer día de clases, ¿Lo olvidaste?" Le decía su mamá mientras empezaba hacerle cosquillas en las mejillas del pequeño.

"Está bien mamá, tú ganas, voy a levantarme." Tenma finalmente se levantó y bostezó, sonriendo por las cosquillas que le hacía su madre.

"Ese es mi niño, vamos, alístate y baja a desayunar."

Tenma se levantó, fue al baño para poder asearse, se puso un conjunto de ropa y bajó las escaleras mientras olía un desayuno maravillosamente delicioso.

.

**...**

"Hasta que por fin bajaste dormilón", Dijo una voz familiar mostrando una sonrisa.

"Buenos días Aki-nee" Respondió el pequeño.

"Buenos días Tenma, ven que se enfría tu desayuno." Ella ayudó a Tenma a sentarse sobre su asiento.

"Mmm... ¡Esto sabe delicioso!" Tenma puso sus ojos acuosos (al estilo anime) cuando empezó a desayunar. Una vez que acabó su desayuno, vino su madre y le dijo que fuera a cepillarse los dientes antes de ir a la escuela.

Tenma hizo lo que le dijo, sin antes agarrar otra tostada francesa y subir al piso de arriba. Mientras tanto su madre, que alistaba las cosas que llevaría su hijo en la mochila, y Aki sonreían felices porque el pequeño Tenma empezaría hoy su primer día de clase.

El pequeño finalmente salió al cabo de cinco minutos, luego de despedirse de Aki-nee. Su madre le esperaba afuera de la residencia Kino para llevar a su pequeño hijo a la escuela.

"Hola Sasuke, deséame suerte en mi primer día de escuela" Decía Tenma mientras acariciaba a su perro.

"¿Estás listo para irnos, cariño?" Su mamá le preguntó al pequeño.

Tenma se puso a titubear un poco y se quedó quieto. Iba a estar lejos de su madre por primera vez, y se puso nervioso con solo pensar en aquello.

"¿Tenma-kun?"

"¿Mamá? Oh, sí. Creo que si estoy listo..."

"No te pongas nervioso hijito, en la escuela te divertirás mucho, conocerás nuevos amigos, por lo que no tienes de que preocuparte."

"Está bien, mamá."

.

**...**

Madre e hijo caminaron por algunas calles hasta llegar a un pequeño pero hermoso edificio rodeado de muchas flores, árboles y juegos infantiles aquí y allá, la mamá de Tenma lo sostuvo de la mano mientras caminaban hasta la puerta principal de la escuela.

"¡Buenos días, Señora Matsukaze! ¿Pero miren que tenemos por aquí?" Preguntó una mujer simpática mientras se inclinó para ver al pequeño Tenma y mostrarle una sonrisa.

Tenma estaba un poco asustado al ver a esa persona extraña y se escondió detrás de su madre.

"No te preocupes pequeño, yo voy a ser tu maestra aquí. Soy la Maestra Hanabaya-Sensei. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

Tenma tartamudeó un poco, pero respondió a la pregunta. "Te... Te... Tenma..."

"Encantado de conocerte, Tenma-kun. ¡Bienvenido a tu primer día de clases! Por favor pasa, todos en el salón de clase te están esperando." Decía su maestra.

"No te preocupes Tenma-kun. Recuerda, te divertirás, conocerás amigos y aprenderás muchas cosas aquí" La madre le dijo a su hijo, mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro.

"Está bien mamá, adiós.", dijo Tenma antes de dar a su madre un abrazo y un beso. Sabía que ella nunca le había dejado ir hacia algún lugar que era desconocido, pero esta vez era distinto. Agitando su último adiós, su maestra le tomó de la mano antes de entrar al salón de clases.

.

**...**

En el aula habían doce niños de la misma edad de Tenma, pero él era muy tímido y se mantuvo cerca de su maestra.

"¡Buenos días a todos! A partir de hoy tendremos a un nuevo amiguito con nosotros ", Dijo la maestra Hanabaya-Sensei a la clase.

Ella volvió su mirada hacia Tenma y le dijo: "Tenma-kun, ¿Por qué no te presentas a la clase?"

"H-h-hola. M-me ll-llamo Te-Tenma… Matsukaze Tenma," Tartamudeó.

El grupo de los niños respondió con un coro amistoso "Hola, Tenma" y luego cada uno se presentaba ante el pequeño. Tenma dio una sonrisa tímida y apenas saludó.

Podemos decir que ahora Tenma se sentía un poco más cómodo... todos parecían ser lo suficientemente amable con él.

"Hola, Tenma-kun!" Dijo una niña con el pelo de color azul. "Me llamo Aoi, Sorano Aoi!"

"Buenos días, Aoi. Encantado de conocerte", Dijo Tenma.

"¡Buenos días a ti también, Aoi-chan!" Dijo la maestra Hanabaya-Sensei. "Oh, tengo una idea. Aoi-chan, ¿Por qué no le muestras a Tenma los ambientes de la escuela? Estoy seguro de que él te dará las gracias."

"Está bien, Hanabaya-sensei," Ella respondió, se dirigió hacia Tenma y lo tomó de la mano.

"Sígueme, Tenma-kun!"

.

**...**

Aoi llevó a Tenma por todos los ambientes de la escuela, enseñándole varios lugares.

"Aquí está el comedor donde nos dan bocadillos durante la merienda."

"Ahí están los juegos en el que podemos divertirnos a lo grande cuando llegue la hora del recreo"

"Por aquí es el huerto y el pequeño estanque en donde podemos aprender sobre las plantas y los peces"

"Este es el salón de arte. Aquí podemos hacer cosas de arcilla, origamis y más"

"Y por aquí está mi lugar favorito, bueno... es la sala de música. ¡A mí me gusta mucho la música! ¿A ti no, Tenma-kun?"

"Umm... también me gusta" - Tenma respondió, a pesar de que él en realidad nunca había tocado algún instrumento.

.

**...**

Aoi acercó al piano y comenzó a tocar "Estrellita donde estas"

"Genial, Aoi-chan. ¡Eres muy buena con el piano!" Gritó Tenma.

"Gracias Tenma-kun."

Aoi seguía tocando la melodía cuando Tenma comenzó a cantar

_"Estrellita, ¿dónde estás?_

_Me pregunto qué serás."_

.

Sin dejar de tocar el piano, Aoi se unió a cantar en coro junto a Tenma.

_"En el cielo y en el mar,_

_Un diamante de verdad._

_Estrellita, ¿dónde estás?_

_Me pregunto qué serás."_

.

"¡Increíble, ustedes dos cantan muy bien!" dijo la maestra Hanabaya-Sensei quien entraba al salón de música. "¿Te gusta cantar, Tenma-kun?"

Tenma pensó un poco y dijo: "Yo realmente no sé cantar, solo vi en un programa de televisión que cantaban esta canción y me acordé de la letra."

"Hey, Tenma-kun, ¿Quieres hacer dibujos conmigo?" Preguntó Aoi.

"¡Claro!" Tenma respondió. Había dejado de lado su timidez ahora que su nueva amiga estaba allí.

"Está bien. ¡Corran y diviértanse!" Dijo la maestra.

.

**...**

Los dos niños se acercaron al salón de arte, y Aoi tomó una hoja de papel y unos lápices de colores. Ella comenzó a dibujar inmediatamente, pero Tenma todavía se preguntaba qué podría dibujar.

"¿Estás bien, Tenma-kun?" Preguntó Aoi.

"Sí, solamente me preguntaba qué puedo dibujar" Respondió el pequeño.

"Estoy dibujando el patio de la escuela" Dijo la peli azul.

"Hmm... Ya sé lo que voy a dibujar" - Pensó Tenma con una sonrisa.

Tenma comenzó a dibujar en la hoja de papel una playa, un perrito y un balón de futbol con la marca de un rayo. Al cabo de unos minutos terminó y le enseñó a su pequeña amiga.

.

"¡Increíble, Tenma-kun, eres un buen dibujante!" Aoi exclamó alegremente.

"¡Gracias! Tú también eres muy buena" Dijo Tenma con una sonrisa, de algún modo, pensó que esta nueva amistad iba a durar bastante tiempo.

Por cierto, Tenma-kun ¿Qué significa el dibujo que hiciste? Preguntaba con curiosidad la pequeña peli azul.

"Bueno…" Empezaba a relatar el pequeño Tenma. "Representa aquel día en Okinawa cuando caminaba por la playa junto a mi mamá y encontré a un cachorrito abandonado y atrapado entre unos tablones de madera. Decidí salvarlo, pero al hacerlo un pesado tablón estaba por caerme encima cuando de pronto vi un balón de fútbol pateado por alguien, y tanta era la fuerza de ese tiro que empujó el pesado tablón hacia otro lado, salvándome la vida."

"Asombrosa historia, así que desde ese momento te gusta mucho el fútbol" Respondió una Aoi con un gesto de asombro y entusiasmo, a lo que Tenma respondió asintiendo la cabeza mientras observaba el dibujo.

.

**...**

"¡Vengan! Vamos con el resto de la clase a comer bocadillos", Dijo la maestra dirigiéndose a los dos pequeños.

En el salón de clase todos los niños estaban felices mientras corrían a sus loncheras y disfrutaban del almuerzo que sus respectivas mamás habían preparado.

"¡Tenma-kun, por aquí!" Gritó Aoi. "¡Siéntate a mi lado!"

"¡Allá voy!" Tenma-kun gritó mientras tomaba su lonchera y corría hacia donde estaba la pequeña Aoi, sentándose junto a ella.

"¿Qué trajiste hoy de almuerzo, Tenma-kun?"

"Oh, Aki-nee me preparó un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y mermelada de fresa. ¿Tú que trajiste Aoi-Chan?"

"Traje a dos galletas y un poco de leche de fresa. ¡Oye!, ¿Quieres una galleta de chocolate?"

"¡Gracias, Aoi-chan!" Aoi le entregó a Tenma una de sus galletas de chocolate. Entonces, él le preguntó: "Aoi-chan, ¿Quieres la mitad de mi sándwich?"

"¡Está bien! ¡Gracias!" Dijo Aoi tomando el pedazo de sándwich que Tenma le había ofrecido.

Y así los dos comenzaron a disfrutar de sus deliciosos almuerzos uno en compañía del otro.

.

**...**

El horario de clases estaba por finalizar, y la maestra Hanabaya-Sensei comenzaba a cantar una canción de despedida. Toda la clase se unió, incluyendo Tenma, luego que la maestra se despidiera de todos, se acercó a Tenma.

"Y dime, Tenma-kun. ¿Qué te pareció tu primer día de clases?"

"Fue genial, Hanabaya-sensei! Me gusta mucho este lugar", Respondió Tenma.

"Muy bien, eso me gusta escuchar de ti" Le respondía la maestra con una sonrisa. "¡Ahora corre, veo que tu mami te está esperando, adiós, Tenma-kun!"

"¡Hasta mañana maestra!"

.

Tenma corrió hacia su madre y le dio un abrazo.

"Hola Tenma-kun! dime, cariño. ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?" Preguntó la señora Matsukaze.

"¡Fue genial, mamá! Todos aquí son muy agradables. ¡No puedo esperar a volver mañana!"

"Así se habla cariño." Respondió su madre con felicidad mientras le daba un abrazo "Vamos a la casa hijo."

"Espera, mamá. ¿Podría antes despedirme de una amiga?"

"Por supuesto que sí" Ella sonrió mientras su hijo corrió hacia Aoi.

"Umm, Aoi-chan, gracias por todo lo del día de hoy."

"De nada, Tenma-kun," Dijo ella y sonrió.

"¡Hasta mañana!"

"¡Adiós, Tenma-kun!"

.

Tenma estaba a punto de regresar hacia su madre, cuando Aoi le dio un abrazo. Tenma estaba un poco sorprendido, pero también le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa. Finalmente los dos se despidieron y cada uno se fue a sus hogares.

"¿Quién era ella, Tenma-kun?" Le preguntó su madre.

"¿Oh, ella? Es mi nueva amiga, su nombre es Aoi-chan," Tenma respondió.

"Ya veo, me alegra ver que hagas nuevos amigos."

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Tenma abrazó a sasuke, su perro y saludó a Aki. Al parecer se le veía un poco cansado.

"Tenma-kun, ¿Estás cansado? ¿Quieres tomar una siesta?" Preguntó su madre.

"Sí, gracias mamá", Respondió. Madre e hijo subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación.

Tenma se cepilló sus dientes primero, y después, su mamá le cambió su ropa por una pijama y lo acostó en su cama.

"Descansa bien, cariño."

"Gracias, mamá".

.

**...**

**~~~ Unas horas más tarde ~~~**

.

Tenma había despertado después de oír que alguien le llamara por su nombre. Miró por la ventana, pero no alcanzó a ver a nadie, tal vez estaba soñando. ¡Esperen! Oyó de nuevo esa voz y se asomó a la ventana una vez más.

El pequeño no podía creer a quién vería por la ventana ¡Era Aoi! Así que bajó las escaleras y corrió hasta la puerta de la casa.

"¡Aoi-chan, Aoi-chan!" Tenma gritó emocionado. "¿Pero, qué haces aquí?"

"¡Hola Tenma-kun!" respondió ella. "¡Pues yo vivo por aquí!" Dijo la peli azul señalando la casa de la esquina

"¿En serio? ¡Vaya, entonces somos vecinos!" Dijo el pequeño Tenma con alegría mientras Aoi aplaudía la idea y sonreía.

"¿Quieres jugar a la pelota conmigo?" Preguntó el pequeño Tenma

"¡Hai!" Respondió Aoi.

.

Tenma corrió a su habitación y agarró su pelota con el dibujo del rayo, aquella pelota con la que Goenji Shuuya le había salvado la vida al pequeño Tenma y desde ese momento comenzar su amor por el fútbol.

Aoi esperaba a Tenma en el jardín. Cuando regresó le mostró su pelota de futbol, ella se quedó fascinada mientras recordaba lo que el pequeño le había contado en la escuela.

"¡Aquí voy!" Él respondió mientras comenzaba a patear el balón, la pequeña Aoi le devolvía el balón con otra patada.

"¡A que no me quitas el balón! Presumía Tenma, mientras la peli azul lo seguía detrás intentando poder quitárselo.

"Ahora es mío..." Ella le decía con una sonrisa luego de lograr quitarle el balón.

.

**...**

Así continuaron jugando fútbol durante media hora hasta que llegó Aki con una bolsa de compras y además sacando a pasear a Sasuke el perro.

"Hola Aki-nee" Saludó Tenma para luego abrazar y acariciar a su perro.

"Veo que tienes una nueva amiga" Preguntó la peli olivo.

"Me llamo Aoi, Sorano Aoi, Mucho gusto" Saludaba con amabilidad la pequeña peli azul.

"Aoi, te presento a Sasuke, el perrito del que te hablé en la escuela" Decía Tenma mientras acariciaba a su perro quien se había echado y ahora estaba de patas y vientre hacia arriba.

Aoi con cierta timidez palpaba el pelaje del perro, pero luego de unos instantes obtuvo mayor confianza y ahora le acariciaba con más naturalidad.

"Eres muy lindo Sasuke" Respondía la peli azul con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Vengan niños, les prepararé unos bocadillos deliciosos" Decía la peli olivo mientras pasaban a la casa y el pequeño Tenma con entusiasmo decía. "Los bocadillos de Aki-nee son los mejores del mundo"

.

**...**

Así se divirtieron aquella tarde, hasta que poco a poco empezó a caer el crepúsculo del atardecer, y Aoi debía regresar a su casa.

"Oh, ya me tengo que ir, Tenma-kun. Te veré mañana en la escuela", dijo Aoi.

"Oh, está bien. Adiós, Aoi-chan," Dijo con tristeza mientras se acercaba hacia ella y le daba un abrazo.

"Adiós, Tenma-kun."

.

Tenma observaba a la pequeña Aoi caminar de regreso a su casa, estaba triste al verla partir, pero a la vez contento ¿Por qué? Pues este había sido un día muy especial para él. Conoció a su maestra y muchos amiguitos que lo quieren, pero sobre todo había conocido a su mejor amiga de la infancia, Aoi y sabía que este sería el comienzo de una bonita amistad.

.

* * *

><p>"No puedo esperar a que llegue el día de mañana" Pensó el pequeño Tenma con una sonrisa.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**~.~**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno Esta Historia Fue Solo Un One Shot, Espero Agregar Más Capítulos En Las Próximas Historias Que Publique.<strong>

**¡Matsukazekun Se Despide De Ustedes Hasta La Próxima, Y No Se Olviden De Colocar Sus Reviews, Cualquier Sugerencia Consulta Y/O Crítica Será Bienvenida! :D**


End file.
